The present invention relates to gear boxes or transmissions, and more particularly to a gear box or transmission having two coaxial output or driving shafts.
Various gear boxes or transmissions particularly adapted for manipulating tools are known. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,094 issued on Feb. 4, 1958 to E. M. Greer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,542 issued on Apr. 25, 1967 to A. Fortin et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,403 issued on June 18, 1974 to Charles Glachet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gear box which has two coaxial output shafts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gear box having two coaxial output shafts wherein the two output shafts are selectively either simultaneously driven in the same rotational direction at the same angular velocity, or the inner one of the output shafts is driven independently of the outer one of the output shafts and the outer shaft remains stationary, or the inner one of the output shafts and outer one of the output shafts are driven independently of each other in the same direction at different angular velocities, or the inner one of the output shafts and outer one of the output shafts are driven independently of each other in opposite directions at the same angular velocities, or the inner one of the output shafts and outer one of the output shafts are driven independently of each other in opposite directions at different angular velocities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gear box of the class described which is compact in size.